


Beautiful Eyes

by SoulSnatcher1289



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Child Loss, Drama, Established Relationship, Graphic Description, M/M, Memory Loss, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Mentions of Rape, OOC, Psychological Trauma, Smut, Teen Romance, Violence, m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulSnatcher1289/pseuds/SoulSnatcher1289
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, a once normal high school boy, finds himself battling with regaining his memory after a traumatic experience with a vicious stalker.





	1. Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so this will be my first story ever on Archives of Our Own!  
> "Beautiful Eyes" was a story I had originally wrote for Fanfiction.net but I felt as if I wanted to post it on a more professional platform so here I am.  
> Just a forewarning, some depictions of mental illness may not be incredibly accurate but it was needed in order for the story to make sense. If anyone is struggling with the illness depicted, please do not take offense.  
> Hope you all enjoy

Beautiful Eyes

 

 

 

Sometimes I hated myself, hated my looks, hated my life and hated my existence. I sat on this bed all day, everyday, tied to this bed. The man with blond hair, (A teenager??) always came around this time when the sun begun to set. He always brought me flowers and spoke gently to me. Why was he so nice? Why did he bring me such things that I did not deserve?

I sometimes gazed at the flowers he brought, they were always the same flowers, the same scent and the same colors. Always the same pattern as if he feared that if he broke the pattern, I'd remember something I wasn't suppose to. The flowers were beautiful, they were always beautiful, he only brought me the most beautiful ones. I wondered how long he took to pick them for me, I wondered how much times in wracked his hands through those golden locks perplexed for a while before calling over the florist. I sometimes wanted to wrack my own fingers through his hair but, my hands were tied to this bed.

I can't remember his name. Sometimes I'd ask him and he'd tell me in the most gentle voice that I knew his name but because he loved me, he'd keep on telling me what it was. “Naruto” I could not remember his last name but his first name was written in all the books the nurses brought me. I didn't want to forget that name since sometimes I felt that I loved him too. I wanted to make him happy, I wanted him to be proud of me.

There were days that he'd untie me, with the help of a nurse, and I'd whimper as his arms lifted me into a wheelchair. I didn't know why I needed a wheelchair, I often moved my legs. But, when I asked Naruto, he always told me that he wanted to wheel me around and show me different flowers and that if I were walking, he wouldn't be able to show me things. Yet, they still tied my hands to the arm rests of the chair. When I asked him why, he didn't answer.

One time, I was looking out the window and that familiar blond hair walking with someone dressed in a uniform. The man looked mean from what I could see before they disappeared into the building. Where was I? I did not know but I knew this wasn't home, it didn't feel like home. Naruto felt like home and I felt warm when he walked in with the man beside him. He took Naruto's seat and Naruto held my hand.

“Sasuke,” Yes, my name is Sasuke. I can't remember what comes after that but the template outside my room has a 'U' inscribed in it. Sasuke U. must be my whole name. “How have you been?” His voice was oddly sweet, why was it so sweet? Not like Naruto's who was warm and hard. I looked over to the blond, who nodded at me to speak to the man.

“I don't know...” I responded, confused at the question. Naruto held my hand tighter, patting it gently before kneeling beside me. “Tell him how you've been please, _Sasuke_.” He said my name so softly and so nice that I couldn't help but think of the flowers and how beautiful they were and how healthy they looked.

“I've been...healthy.” I answered, not sure that my answer was okay but the man looked satisfied. I was healthy like the flowers looked. “That's wonderful. Do you remember me, Sasuke?” He asked yet another question and I thought for a minute before shaking my head. No, I don't remember him.

“My name is Kakashi Hatake, you and I have met a couple of times but I do not blame you for not remembering me.” He smiled and I stared on. Never recalling meeting such a man before so I held on tight to the tanned hand, feeling nervous and jittery like someone was shaking my brain. “Naruto told me that you've been enjoying the hot weather, I'm glad to hear that.” I calmed down, thinking about the warm days the blond would take me out.

“It's very pretty outside. The flowers are nice.” I said, humming a bit under my breath. I felt a hot hand brush my bangs away from my eyes, a soft smile on Naruto's face. The man (Kakadhi?) smiled at us and pulled out a little note pad from his back pocket, I looked at it in wonder. Had he (Kakathi?) been sitting on that the whole time? Once I slept on a book and it hurt when I woke up. Naruto tells me that I didn't move the book away because the doctors had put me in such a deep sleep that nothing could take me away from my dreams.

“Do you mind drawing something for me?” He (Kakami?) asked and I smiled, I did want to draw something but, my hands were tied. Naruto's hand pulled away from mine and he mumbled that he'd go ask the nurse. I watched him leave, feeling cold.

“That boy sure is dedicated,” the man chuckled and gazed at me. “What are you going to draw for me?”

I thought for a bit, “Beautiful eyes.

_Bells rang loudly in my ears, awakening me from the slumber I did not know I had fallen into. My head snapped up and my eyes went wide as the students around me began to clamber up and run out of class for the end of the day. I straightened myself on my seat and glanced outside for a brief moment. A car was oddly parked there, usually, cars weren't allowed in that section but I didn't pay any mind to it as I kept my books._

_Class was half empty by the time I was done keeping my things and my phone rang. I had received a message from my friend, Naruto. I read it quickly, he asked me if I was going to come watch him during football practice. I had nothing better to do so I told him I'd meet with our mutual friend Hinata who was dating Kiba, a player on the football team, and then, we'd both come watch them practice._

_I walked to my locker where I knew Hinata would be waiting, fiddling with her bag and trying her best to stay out of the bustling students way. I waved at her the moment I saw her with a smile on my face which she returned happily. “Hey, have you been waiting long?” I asked, seeing as I was usually much quicker at getting out of class but falling asleep held me back._

_She smiled and shook her head, “I was talking to a teacher so I just arrived.” We talked casually as I reached for the lock only to find that it was hanging my it's thin metal, unlocked. I raised my eyebrow and showed Hinata my mangled lock. Someone had broken into my locker._

_She held it between her pale fingers, inspecting it. “It looks like someone forced it open.” She said_

_I sighed, “I'm going to have to get a new one now.” This usually didn't happen but in a high school, anything could happen. Kids liked to feel rebellious and do things to breach the barrier of their morals. I opened my locker and found that nothing had been taken but, something had a left._

_I pulled out the small envelop, it was neatly closed, my name written in italics on the white top. I furrowed my eyebrows and showed it to Hinata who looked flustered and curiously asked me to quickly opened it._

_The writing outside matched the inside of it and I felt my heart flutter as I read the note. 'What beautiful eyes you have, my angel. So unfortunate how they do not solely gaze at me.' signed by an M followed by a U._

 

“The nurse said we can untie him.” Naruto came back into the room and I pulled my gaze away from the wall and towards the man who stared at me in confusion. “Sasuke?” He asked and I looked over at him. “Are you alright?”

So many questions, why did he ask so many questions? I felt my heart beat rapidly. The sun was so low in the sky that I felt my eyes droop. “What happened?” Naruto's voice felt distant.

“He zoned out, his eyes were completely blank. I almost called the nurse but I feared that if I left him alone something would happen to him.” He told the blond who immediately was at my side, kissing the top of my head and cupping the sides of my face.

Sometimes Naruto gave me these kisses because he told me when someone is scared, small amounts of affection would put their hearts at ease. I heard my heart monitor, the beatings were quick but I did not feel scare, I felt uneasy. Like something was tickling the back of my neck but I could not reach it.

“Naruto...?” I wondered, why was this man here? Was he just here because he wanted me to draw for him? That seemed odd to me. I patiently waited as those strong hands removed the leather straps from around my wrists. The moment they were gone, I reached for the notepad which was carefully handed to me along with a standard pen. Sometimes the nurses would let me write with these, so they were not unfamiliar.

“Kakashi, what are you making him draw?” Naruto wondered as he peered at the beginnings of my work. Oh, so that was his name, Kakashi. I made sure to write it down at the top of the page so I wouldn't forget again. For safety measures, I wrote Naruto's too.

“I'm not making him draw anything,” I drew the bridges of eyes, putting in the pupils and the irises. “He said he wanted to draw 'Beautiful Eyes'” Suddenly, the note pad was ripped from my hands and my head snapped up to see why. Naruto looked angry, he looked afraid and he looked like he wanted to rip up my drawing. I didn't understand why.

Kakashi got up from his seat and faced the blond who calmly yet passive-aggressively handed him back the note pad. I begun to cry silently. “I think that's enough.” He said, his voice rough and chocked up.

I continued to cry, why wasn't Naruto letting me draw for the man? He got up and bid us both a farewell, promising to return but I no longer wanted him to return. Naruto was angry because of him, and seeing him angry made me sad so it was best if he stayed away.

Naruto kissed my cheek when he was gone and whispered, “I'm sorry.”

 

_“I'm sorry we're late!” Hinata said as we entered the gymnasium to find that practice had already ended and Naruto and Kiba were changing out of their clothes. We were really late, we had to go see the principal after reporting that the locker had been broken into but I kept the note to myself, it didn't seem like an issue to me. I got my new lock and new code. By then, it was pretty late._

_Hinata kissed her boyfriend and I headed over to Naruto who was pulling his shirt over his head. “Gonna hit the showers?” I asked him with a smile seeing as he was sweaty from his workout. He shook his head, putting on his deodorant. Such a nice smell. “Nah, I wanted to head home quickly so I'll shower when I get home.”_

_“Why are you in such a rush?” I asked and he blushed a little bit, “Sai is waiting for me there.” Oh. Sai was Naruto's on and off again boyfriend, often Naruto and he would get into fights and break up but they would always get back together. Sometimes I wondered why they bothered but Naruto always brushed me off and Sai always told me 'the sex was good'._

_They were both my friends so when they broke up, we had to hang out separately. Sometimes I'd be with Naruto and he'd talk about how much Sai pissed him off and sometimes I'd be with Sai and he'd tell me how quick he'd find someone else. All I could do was sigh and listen. The note felt heavy in my pocket, my hand twitched over it._

_“Someone broke into Sasuke's locker.” Hinata announced and all eyes were on her but mine were glued to my pocket. “Oh really?” Naruto said, not sounding too interested._

_“Destroyed the lock and all.”She said and Kiba asked if they had taken anything. She shook her head and asked me to show them the note so I did with shaking hands. Naruto took it and read it with his eyebrows slowly pulling into a frown._

_He glanced up at me and Hinata before balling up the note and tossing it into the nearby trashcan. “Some freak that guy is, want me to walk you home, Sasuke?” He offered, clearly trying to hide his worry but I shook my head. “You need to meet Sai, right? I'm going to head straight home, it's no big deal.” I smiled and Hinata touched my shoulder._

_“Kiba and I can walk you.” I smiled but shook my head, backing away from them before waving. “I'll be fine, see you guys tomorrow!” I called before bolting out of the gym to commence my walk towards home. I lived a good twenty minutes from the school but the weather was nice so I didn't pay any mind to it._

_My walk was going as it always did, my feet automatically carrying me in the intended direction but somehow, I felt uneasy. I felt hot in the back of my neck as if someone was staring holes into it. I stopped in my tracks and turned to see the car from earlier a little ways off from me. I turned into the park and I heard a car door close. My heart was jumping in my throat._

_“Hey, young man!” A man called me and I kept on walking. “I say you walking a little while ago and how fortunate that we came to the same place.” I ignored him and kept on walking._

_“My name is Dr. U, I'm a pediatrician from a clinic not to far from here. Are you already seeing a pediatrician?” He asked but I quickened my pace. “Silly me, you look a little too old for a pediatrician but luckily I don't mind taking you in. You have such beautiful eyes.”_

_I took off in a run, I could see my house and my heart was pounding so hard. I fumbled with my keys and slammed the door open and then close behind me._

 

It was late at night. Naruto was gone already. He said he had to study for the finals that were coming up so he couldn't stay the whole visiting hours. I missed him already, they had tied me hands once again. They thought that if I fell asleep, I'd become violent during my dreams. I didn't think so. The doors opened and someone sat down beside me. I looked but didn't recognize the boy. His hair was black and short.

“Hi, Sasuke.” He smiled at me and I smiled back tiredly, it was getting late. “Hi.” I replied not knowing who it was but willing to learn. “Do you remember me?” He asked and I shook my head and he looked sad, I wished I had remembered his name.

“My name is Sai, I went to school with you.” School, I missed school I think. Naruto went to school, I want to go with him. “I want to go to school.” I whispered and he ruffled my hair, looking sad again. Why did everyone look sad?

“I also want you to go to school, baby. But, I don't think you're ready for it.” I looked at him in confusion. But he continued on, “You might not ever have to go again. Naruto has a bright future ahead, he wants to be a criminal lawyer. He said that when he graduated he'll marry you and make sure you never have to sleep here again.” Sai said and I blushed. The thought of Naruto marrying me felt nice. I wonder if he'd bring me lovely flowers like he always does.

This man – Sai – was really nice. He told me many stories about school, a time when I was there and the current times. He said back then, things were fun. We watched Naruto and someone named Kiba play football often.

“Why did I stop going?” I asked as he spoke about a particular match and his eyes widened and he looked down at his lap.

“Because he came.” I don't remember what happened after but when I woke up the next day, my wrist were raw and my throat was sore as if I had been screaming. I don't recall screaming but the doctor came and told me that I had gone into a fit and they had to calm me down so they'd be keeping me on medication for a couple of days. I cried, I didn't want to be gone for a couple of days. I apologized but did not remember what I was apologizing for. All I knew was that, they wouldn't be letting me see Naruto for awhile. I was alone.

 

_I was alone at home, my heart pounding as I looked outside the window between the shutters but found nobody outside so I did my best to distract myself. I sat at the kitchen table, shaking hands scribbling on my homework, everything I wrote was probably wrong but I couldn't stop._

_I only stopped when my father came home from work, on the phone with my mother most likely. He was talking about how they would open up a new bottle of wine tonight for dinner. I rushed to my dad who frowned at my face before telling my mother he'd see her when she gets home._

_“You look pale, Sasuke. What's wrong?” he wondered and I spewed everything that had happened. My father was a private investigator working for the police, he must have came across many weird ones like the one I had met today but he told me to relax, the man was probably crazy. He said that my older brother, who just got his license would drop and pick me up from school the next day._

_I calmed down considerably after that, erasing all of what I had written before and restarting the homework. Mother cooked a good dinner and I ate with my whole family. My brother spoke of university like it was the best thing in the world, my father sipped the wine he was talking about and my mother smiled. Nights like these made up for horrible days like the one I had today._

_After dinner, I cleaned the dishes with my mother who told me not to worry. God was here, protecting our family and protecting me. All I had to do was be careful, be very careful and I was going to do so. I was never going to see that man again. Never again._

_A week passed and another paper appeared inside my torn open locker._

 

A week passed before I was open for visitation once again. Naruto was here again with twice the amount of flowers. They were so beautiful, he kissed my tied up hand. He told me he was angry that someone named Sai had cause me pain. Had caused me sorrow but I didn't remember. He wrote the name down and told me not to talk to this person again so I nodded and received a peck on the top of my head.

“Why do you always have flowers?” I asked one rainy day as Naruto dressed the flowers in the vase. He was wearing his usual clothing, he came from school. Oh how I wanted to go too. He looked at me with his dark hazed eyes and said that he always brought flowers because he knew how happy they made me and how when he wasn't there, I could look at them.

“Can you take me to school with you?” I asked and the nurse entered silently, giving me my pills and untying me. I could finally move, I must be calm enough now. I took my pills and waited for his response as the nurse left seeing as I had taken what she had given me. I didn't know what, but they helped me drift to sleep.

He looked at me and sat down, “Why do you want to go to school?” He asked and I thought for a minute or two, “I went before, I remember, I did things like you do. I studied for tests and watched you play,” I thought again, “I watched you play football. I want to do that again.”

He smiled and patted my knee, “One day, you can go back but not now. Things are difficult now. And it's too soon but you know what, if you'd like, I can bring you a friend who can teach you somethings.”

“Is it that Sai person?” He frowned and shook his head, “No. Someone else, you'll love her. Her name Is Hinata.”

 

_Hinata was the one who found the letter in my once again busted open locker, I was in the yard with Naruto. He was smoking with Sai and I sat a little ways away from them when I received her message. I started running and I heard them call after me but my ears barely registered the sound of their voices. I stopped when I saw how violently my locker had been ripped open._

_'You do not understand how much I want you, how I've always wanted you. To be with you, to be inside you. I love you so much and I know you love me too.' signed M followed by a U._

_There was also a flower in the locker, I was shaking and Hinata was trying to comfort me but the image of the man from the other day was vivid in my mind. It couldn't be...there was no way. I hadn't seen hind or hair of him since that day. Was someone messing with me, was it Naruto? Or Sai? Or maybe someone else? I was so afraid._

_Naruto and Sai hurried over and the letter was ripped from my hand. Naruto read it. “What the fuck.” He whispered,his face turning green and I begun to hyperventilate. “Whoa whoa whoa calm down.” He tried to calm himself to calm me down and I shook my head._

_“The other week, there was a man.” I paused to breathe, “He said strange things to me, he was following me. I think he's the one who keep breaking into my locker.”_

_“Did he tell you his name?” Sai inquired and I told him that the man had simply introduced himself as Dr. U. Sai thought and looked at the paper. “The last name signed starts by a U.”_

_“That's it. We're going to see the principal and I'm taking you home from now on.” Naruto snarled, grabbing me by my shaking shoulders and leading me towards the office. Sai said that he'd walk Hinata home now, knowing her father was strict, just in case I wasn't the only one being followed._

_The principal, Miss Tsunade had us wait outside for an agonizing thirty minutes while she was in a meeting with another professor. Naruto bit his nails as he passed in front of me, he was worried. It made me worry. “A fucking stalker.” Naruto mumbled under his breath and I shivered. “What could he possibly want with me?” I shook, tears pricking my eyes. Naruto pulled me into a hug._

_He told me that he'd never let him hurt me, that he'd protect me and that he loved me. I asked about Sai, he couldn't love me because Sai was there. The door pushed open and the professor left, Tsunade asked us to come in and we pulled away from each other._

_We told her about the two letter and the person who had followed me. I told her that I thought someone was breaking into the school before the end of the day to put things into my locker. She grabbed the remote and called us around her desk. There, monitors showed recorded videos of the school. She re-winded it and so enough, a man appeared at my locker, his face turned away from the camera. He jammed a crowbar into my locker and ripped it open. He reached in, grabbed my scarf and pulled it to his nose, he smelled it. I cringed. He carefully placed it back along with a letter. She stopped the video._

_I was shaking. “It's him! It has to be him! It's Dr. U. Naruto! He's trying to get me!” I cried, wailing and backing away in fear. Naruto grabbed me and held me to his chest. I was shaking uncontrollably._

_“I'll take care of this Sasuke. For now, we'll call your father and have the police patrol the area for suspicious activity. He might just be some hooligan trying to bother you, maybe someone angry at your father or perhaps a friend of your brothers. Just calm down for now, and trust me, I'll take care of it.” She told me and I nodded numbly._

_Naruto and I waited for my father to come, he came and hugged me, telling me that he was going to sort this out and I believed him._

_A week passed and everything was fine. Police often patrolled the area and my locker place was changed to a locker deeper inside the school. If someone wanted to come in it, he'd have to come through the school. Tsunade had made sure that the school security patrolled the halls, awaiting anyone looking to hurt students._

_A month passed, and I came to school feeling at ease. That was until I came face to face with my friends huddled together. All agitated and angry. I pushed through them and saw Kiba holding Hinata. She had a black eye, her phone was stolen and she was attacked by a man. Hinata was crying._

 

“Hi, Sasuke!” A cheerful girl came through the door with Naruto. Her face was familiar, I smiled widely, a familiar face was a good thing! I knew this was Hinata, the girl Naruto was talking about. He brought over a second chair and they both sat at my bedside. My hands were untied today, I felt blessed.

I couldn't stop smiling the whole time. She was so nice and she complimented me, told me that I looked better and that she was sure that soon she'd be able to bring me to a place I would love. I asked her what kind of place it was and she showed me a picture that she pulled out of her bag. There in the picture, I stood with her, Naruto and two other boys. One was possibly Sai but the other, I did not remember but I did not ask.

Now, I couldn't wait to get out of here. “When Naruto marries me, do you think he'll come with us?” I asked her and she looked at Naruto who blushed and looked at me confused. “Who told you that?” He asked.

“I think Sai did.” I answered and he nodded, not asking any further questions. “Of course, I'm sure Naruto would love to go there again.” Hinata finally said and I was ecstatic.

I couldn't wait to get out of here.

Her phone rang.

 


	2. Call Center

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present day Sasuke begins to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, some parts of the illness may not be accurate. However, it is essential for my story to work therefore it may become a tad bit fictional.  
> Hope you Enjoy!

_My phone rang. I had received a message just as Hinata told me what had happened to her. I itched to see who it was but I comforted her instead. We stopped talking about it during lunch but Kiba was still seething, saying that he'd kill the bastard. Naruto was also angry. I glanced at him and then glanced at Sai. He had told me he loved me, he was still with Sai. There was no way. He looked at me and I looked down._

_Hinata was eating numbly, her face hurting. I bought her a soup to make it easier for her to eat and she smiled a pained one. I cringed but smiled back, trying my best to ignore the large mark on her pretty face. I ate too, my stomach turning with every bite. I excused myself to the bathroom and splashed my face with water. My phone rang again and I pulled it out my pocket._

_It was a two messages from Hinata, one from earlier and one from now. I quickly opened it._

_'I can finally talk to you whenever I want my beautiful angel, I finally feel closer to you, you don't know how happy this makes me.' I held a hand over my mouth to prevent my scream._

_'I am sorry I hurt her, it was the only way. She would never let me have you willingly. I had to hurt her.'_

_I hid in the stall the whole day._

 

Once, I hid in the bathroom for the whole day. The nurses searched for me the whole time but I didn't want to go back to my room. I wanted to see more things, remember my life. I wanted to see the garden outside my room. I wanted to be like Naruto who got to leave.

“Sasuke!” I heard his voice call me and I squealed with happiness, pulling myself out of the bathroom and into the hall where he was. His back was turned to me so I ran up and hugged him, my arms hugging his stomach. He sighed in relief and turned in my arms before lifting me into the air by my waist. “I'm here, Naruto!” I said happily and he offered me a small smile. “You are.”

“You found me!” I said and he nodded, saying that he did find me but didn't want to do so again. If I wanted to leave my room again I'd have to ask the nurse. He scolded me and I smiled. I felt good. I felt happy.

“Ne, Naruto?” I asked one of the days he brought me to the flowers just outside. He sat on the bench and I sat on the floor, dirtying my gown. He made a sound of acknowledgment. “You told me you love me, but why do you love me?” He looked thoughtful for a minute before smiling.

“Because you are the best thing that's ever happened to me.” He answered and I looked at him and frowned before turning to the flowers.

“Then, why do you always look tired around me?” I asked and he moved to sit next to me. “Before coming here, I have lots of things to do. These things, I do them for you. Because I love you and because I'll do anything for you to be Sasuke again so when I come here, sometimes I'm tired.”

“Am I no longer who you're looking for?”

 

_I wanted to disappear. I no longer wanted to be Sasuke. I wished I had never ever stepped foot outside my house. Everyday my phone would ring._

_'I love you so much.' and 'I cannot wait until you are in my arms.' and 'No one will ever love you like I do.'_

_I called Naruto, crying and he answered. He was frantic asking me what had happened. I touched my shaking leg, begging for everything to stop. “When you told me you loved me,” I paused, passing through a crying hiccup, “Did you mean it?”_

_“Of course I did.” He said hotly, heated. I shook and told him I wanted to be with him right now. I wanted him to hold me and protect me but I feared hurting Sai. He told me that he'd end things with Sai if it meant he could do all those things. I cried and he stayed quiet._

_He asked me if the man was the reason behind me tears and I told him that he told me no one could love me like he did. Naruto told me that he didn't love me, he was obsessed and that his love wasn't even close to Naruto's. I told him that he was using Hinata's phone so I had to block her number but then, he contacted me on another number._

_“Give me the number.” He said, “I'll come to your place right now, and I'll call him. I'll scare him, he'll never bother you again.”_

_He came to my place maybe fifteen minutes later and sat on my bed, grabbing the phone he dialed the number on his own phone and the man answered._

_“You sick fuck, I don't know who you think you are but if I hear about you coming anywhere near or even contacting Sasuke I'll find you and rip you to fucking pieces. No. He's mine, he's fucking mine you don't fucking know him. You pedophile prick, I'll see to your death so back off.” The conversation was done and I felt a little better._

_Naruto was angry, livid. He held me tightly and I held him too. I didn't know what he said and I did not want to know what he said. I was laying in bed, Naruto was on the phone with Sai. Telling him that they had to talk. I felt horrible. Naruto told me that he'd be back really soon, that he didn't want to end things with Sai by phone._

_He left and I was alone when my phone rang. A phone call this time. I answered. Why? I don't know, I wanted to know._

_“What do you want from me?!” I yelled into the phone. It was quiet for a little bit until the voice finally spoke. The same one I had heard before. “I just want you to know how beautiful you are.”_

_“You've told me now please leave me alone!” I cried into the phone and hoped that he took pity on me._

_“You don't understand, I burn for you. I yearn for you, I must have-” I hung up the phone and threw it against the wall just as Naruto opened the door. He looked with wide eyes at the shattered remains of my phone and I chocked in a sob and shook my head._

_He held me close and stayed with me the whole night. The next morning, my father took my phone. He was going to bring it in for the investigation and I had no complaints. Naruto brought me to school. Sai and him were cool, they were friends. I felt somewhat at ease._

 

Naruto and Hinata wheeled me into the courtyard. The wind was cold today so Naruto covered me up with his school sweater, leaving him vulnerable to the breeze but I didn't pay much mind to that. I was concentrated on the flowers. They were blowing in the wind, breaking at the seams. I sat on the ground by my wheelchair and they sat on the bench. They talked about something and I held one pretty flower, feeling like the wind was going to break it.

“The wind is going to rip it.” I said and they ignored me. I looked back at it, the wind was blowing a petal loose. Sometimes, I felt like I didn't fit in. They talked and I panicked. They didn't care and I hyperventilated. Something must be terribly wrong with them, or me.

“I said, the wind is going to rip the flower!” I said louder and they looked at me. I started crying, I don't know why. “The wind is going to kill it, the flower will lose itself. Why did this happen to me?” I sobbed, what was I saying?

Naruto picked me up, lifting me onto his lap to cradle me against his chest. I cried softly, knowing that in my absence, the flower would die.

“Did you take your medication, Sasuke?” I threw them under my bed but I nodded anyways because I didn't want to disappoint him. “Don't lie.” Oh well, I tried.

“I threw them under the bed.” I confessed and he scolded me. “Let's go take your medication.” Naruto didn't trust me to take my pills. He always watched me. Sometimes I could get away with it. Naruto said bye to Hinata and so did I. She walked home and I was wheeled back to my room.

That night, they left me untied, I don't know why. But, numbers kept pounding against my skull. A series of numbers. Like a phone number. I got out of bed and the halls were dark. I walked slowly, afraid a nurse would find me and I'd forget the numbers. I found a phone and I put the numbers in.

It dialed. Dialed. Dialed. Dialed. Dialed. Dia-'You have reached the Uchiha residence, we can't take your call right now but please leave a message and we'll get back to you-' The phone fell from my hand, hitting the wall angrily.

My mother. That was my mother, I have a mother. I walked to the front desk, a nurse sat, reading a magazine. I grabbed a pair of scissors and she looked up. Springing from her seat. “My mom...” I cried, sobbing. She called security and I ran. Calling for my mother until I was out into the yard, I dug the scissors into my arm, carving out the numbers. Her voice, I needed to remember.

 

_I couldn't remember the next few days, I stayed home for a good part of it. I had caught the flu, the stress combined with the virus made me an easy target. I lay in bed, my brother stayed home with me. He didn't like to leave me home alone anymore. I sniffled and messaged Naruto with my new phone, telling him how bad I felt and how I was sorry I couldn't come support him._

_I was about to open the message but the phone rang. Itachi never answered the house phone and I was too weak to go get it. So I let it ring. Soon, our voice mail got it and a voice boomed through the house. My stomach dropped._

_'Good morning, Sasuke and Itachi. I hope you guys aren't too lonely without your mom and dad at home today. I left some soup at the doorstep for you my angel, the flu you have is a nasty one. If only you'd let me hold you, I could make you feel so good. Help you sweat it ou-' Itachi ripped the cord out of the wall, ending the message._

_I was holding my hands over my ears, shaking. Crying. Screaming. I could hear Itachi slam the door open, him yelling something and then, the sound of liquid slushing. He ran back in, locking the door tight. Double checking security and locking my door too. I cried as he held me, using his cell to call the police._

_“How did he know I was sick Itachi?” I cried and Itachi rocked me. The police came, they found no one._

 

I woke up a few days later, they had bandaged my arms. Tied me down, fed me drugs. I could barely talk, I could barely speak. I didn't know if Naruto had came, I barely recalled who Naruto was at this moment. The doctor always came, he asked me questions and I voicelessly answered them. My eyes told them that I had heard a ghost, that I had remembered something. Something from the past, something bad. But what? They pumped me with more medication.

Three weeks later, my wounds were healing. Naruto visited. His eyes were bloodshot and he didn't touch me. He didn't bring flowers, maybe he forgot them. The nurse threw away the old one, they were dying. I was dying, Naruto was living and I was dying.

But, I wasn't. They made me feel that way. Naruto made me feel that way. I wasn't dying though. They were the ones killing me. “I didn't want to kill myself.”

“Why did you cut yourself?” He asked, that was an obvious question. “I was trying to remember. I heard her, through these numbers. My mother. Where is my mother, Naruto?”

Naruto got up and left.

Sai came the next evening, not Naruto and I was okay with that. He sat there silently, staring at my bandages. I told him the same thing I told Naruto and he stayed quiet so I continued. “I don't want to marry Naruto anymore. If he asks me, I'll say no.”

He looked at me in wonder and asked me why would I say no. “He doesn't want me to be happy, he doesn't want me to remember anything. He doesn't even want me to talk to you. I asked him where my mother is and he left.”

“Sasuke, let me ask you something. I need advice on how to handle the person's reaction, so tell me how would you react.” I raised an eyebrow and nodded.

“My friend had something terrible happen to him. It wasn't his fault. It was outside evil, everyone suffered but he suffered most. He couldn't escape. How would you react?”

“I'd be afraid. I'd scream.”

“He screamed, yes he did. But then, more bad things started to happen. His mother died. How would you react?”

“I'd kill myself.”

Sai nodded, rubbing the palm of his hands on his school uniform. “When Naruto asks you to marry him, say yes.”

 

_“The number that called you was from a disposable phone, the owner threw it away. We couldn't trace him, I'm sorry.” The police told my father who slammed his hand against the table. I hid behind the door, listening. “This man is hunting my children, he wants my son and you're telling me that you can't find one single man?”_

_The officer shook his head and told my father that the man seemed to be good at what he was doing. He had probably been doing this for a long time but, they'd find him. No matter what._

_Later that night, my family was sitting around the living room. We were watching TV when the phone rang, it was not mine nor was it my brothers. It was the house phone. We let it go to voice mail, my father held me._

_'I just want to be with your son, you've made it so hard. All I want is the best for him but you keep getting in my way. No one would treat him like I would, I'd fuck him real sweet. But, you're making me so mad Fugaku. Sooo mad. I'll rape your son and you'll never see him-' His voice grew angry and the message ended, it was too long._

_I ran to my room, I wanted to die. He said he was going to rape me. I didn't go to school for a week. The police was in my house again, they called me downstairs. They asked me to describe him for me, I did the best I could. I told them that he said he was a pediatrician. My father had his uniform on._

_“Tell me, Mr. Uchiha, is there anywhere Sasuke can go from now until we sort this out?” The police officer asked, he was young, intrigued by my case. That bothered me._

_“I want my son to be at home with me.” My dad said firmly and the young officer nodded, “I understand your feelings sir but from what we have found, he is very familiar with this location and we fear for your son's safety.” He did know the location, he did. He would call the house, and tell me exactly who was home and how he could open the door if he wanted to but he wasn't ready yet. He told me, that the police couldn't stop him, he also knew their every move._

_“I have somewhere to go.” I said suddenly, picking at my fingers. “Where is that?” The officer inquired and I shook my head, telling him that is was better if no one knew but my parents and brother._

_He seemed annoyed but I didn't care. I called Naruto and soon enough, I was living with him. Sleeping in his apartment that his parents paid for him and his brother Kyuubi. They lived abroad but wanted their kids to grow up in their home town. I visited my family at odd days, sometimes on Fridays, sometimes on Mondays, sometimes on Wednesdays. Never the same day twice in a row, I wanted to throw him off track. Weed him off me._

_I felt like it was working, I was winning. I sat in the back of Naruto's car with him. We were sitting, he was smoking with a bit of the window rolled down. “Stop smoking, it's gross.” I coughed and he chuckled, taking another puff before throwing it out the window. “You never said anything before.”_

_“We weren't dating before.” I huffed and lips were planted on mine. Firm and wet. “We are, aren't we?” He smirked. I blushed and got out of the car with a wink. Things were getting better._

 

Things were getting worse, the numbers on my arm were still red and vivid but healing. The doctors said that he felt comfortable with starting my rehabilitation. He said something along the lines of 'You have something we call Dissociative Amnesia' and 'you'll be seeing our psychotherapist from now on.' They said I would get better but I felt worse. I felt empty.

They told me that if I was good, Naruto could take me out to a park outside the facility. I told them Naruto had been gone for a while and they said that he was off planning something special just for me if I did good. I made sure I behaved really nice.

I sat in a pretty office. It was warm and there was a nice old man sitting there. He said his name was Jiraiya and he knew Naruto. I immediately felt comfortable. I sat there, quietly and attentive as he told me what we'd be doing today. He told me he'd be showing me a few people and I nodded.

He pulled out a photo of a woman. She looked like me, I heard her voice on the phone. I closed my eyes and I could see her. Cooking, playing with me, smiling. My heart soared.

“Who is this?” He asked and I beamed. “That's my mom.”

“Do you remember her?”

“I remember her holding me, and I remember her voice. I feel like I haven't seen her in a long time, I miss her. I want to see her again.” I whispered, looking at every detail of the picture.

“You can keep that, by the end you'll have many pictures.” He told me and I grew excited. He pulled out another picture, it was man in uniform. His face was stern but his eyes held some kind of kindness. “Dad.” I whispered, I remembered him picking me up from school in his cop car. I loved it. “He's a police officer.”

“Good. You're doing very good Sasuke.” He pulled out another picture. I knew this boy, he was someone who often appeared in my dreams. “Itachi. My brother.”

Jiraiya nodded, “This is your family, tell me, do you remember the last time you saw your mother?”

I thought for what felt like a long time, scratching through my mind. “She was crying, something bad happened. Something really bad.” I touched my stomach, it was feeling odd. He looked at me and wrote things down.

“Why do you think she was crying?” He asked and I rubbed my stomach. “We lost something. I think.” I said. “I don't remember what it was.”

He wrote something down, I glanced at the clock. A couple of minutes had passed. He showed me many pictures of my family, moments of my life. He showed me pictures I knew and pictures I did not. There was one, a Polaroid picture. It was a picture of flowers. I kept it.

“I think that's enough for today, I'm happy with this first meeting. Have fun on your date.” He smiled and I beamed, leaping out and heading back to my room. I was so excited to see Naruto. I hadn't seen him in a long time.

When I got to my room, Naruto was standing there, looking outside at the crying sky in a black suit. I felt warm, he looked handsome. Just like in the picture. He turned and I smiled. I took a while for him to smile back at me but I thought that was okay since we fought the last time he came.

“I've missed you.” I heard him say as he came over to me and pulled me into his arms, kissing my forehead tenderly. I sighed happily, feeling happy to be in his arms again. “Do you remember my name? I was afraid that I had been away too long.” He asked and I nodded, telling him that his name was Naruto and that I would always write it down if I felt I was forgetting it.

He looked appeased and picked up a bag from the floor. In the bag, there was a white kimono with a black sash. He handed it to me, I eyed it. “I can't wear it.” I said without thinking and he raised an eyebrow.

“There's...There's no symbol on the back of it.” I said after a while. His eyes widened. I was confused, what symbol? What was I talking about? I felt like a car was hitting a wall in my brain.

“Sasuke. Put the kimono on, it's okay. I'll put a symbol on it next time.” He mumbled, turning away from me. I didn't say anything more. My forehead was still hot from the kiss.

I dropped my gown from my shoulders before slipping the kimono on. He held my hand as he lead me downstairs, the doctors had said that I could stay the night with him. I was excited to sleep somewhere that wasn't that room.

We were in a restaurant. It was pretty and smelled nice. Flowers were on the table and I stared at them the whole time. We talked during the date, about everything and nothing. Naruto, however, looked out of it.

His eyes watered when he looked at me. “Naruto, why do you look so sad? Are you not having fun?” I asked him, almost shyly, afraid that he wasn't enjoying himself. He shook his head, his bangs covering his eyes. He grabbed my hands from across the table.

“This may be cruel,” His voice was choked up, “But, I can't do this alone anymore. You wouldn't want to miss seeing him, even if you don't remember. Even if remembering will kill you, I have to let you see.”

I smiled, “Naruto,” I stroked his hand, “Don't be upset, it's okay. Let me see.” I whispered and he paid for our food. We held hands as we walked, slowly but surely. He bought flowers, I thought they were for me but he didn't give them to me.

We walked more, and stopped at a park. A huge tree was in the middle of it, flowers were planted all over it. Naruto placed the bouquet on the ground. He was crying silently and I found myself sobbing. I couldn't speak.

“Someone died on this day. You don't remember, I know you don't.” He cried and I hated myself. “It's been so hard, Sasuke.” He hugged me and I wailed into his chest for some reason. “I want to tell you everything, wake you up from your sleep but they all tell me that you'd mentally shut down again. I can't let you go again. I can't.” He held me so tight and he cried into my hair.

We stayed there until it got dark. Holding each other, sitting on a bench across the place Naruto placed flowers. He'd kiss my head and caress my arm as we stared. I stared at the flowers and words flew out my mouth.

“I'm sorry. I love you.” I whispered and then that pounding in my head made me cringe.

“What?” Naruto asked and I told him I really wanted to go home. I panicked, I needed him to take me home. My stomach was hurting and my head was burning. We left and got to his house.

I immediately felt better, forgetting the place as Naruto's apartment welcomed me. Everything smelled like Naruto and it was nice.

I chanced out of my kimono, putting on a long tee-shirt and curling in the couch with Naruto for a movie. His hands ran over my thigh, slowly lifting the edge of my t-shirt. I blushed and giggled. He quickly flipped us so that I was on my back and he was looming over me. Leaning down, he kisses my stomach and I smile, rubbing it. He straightened and looked at me and I smiled at him.

“Ne, Naruto? Let's have another baby?” I don't remember much after. I woke up in my room, Naruto sleeping in the chair, his eyes rimmed red.

I begun to cry.

 


	3. Everyday Visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts of Sasuke's past unravels as does his memory

_Naruto and I were close. Very close, closer than most. We kissed whenever we could, talked at all times and spent nights cuddling. We were the perfect couple. It was almost odd that not too long ago we were just friends and he was in a relationship with my close friend but I was happy. Things were finally getting back to normal. I hadn't heard much from my stalker. I was happy._

_Living with Naruto had reduced my stress and kept me going strong. Kyuubi and Naruto were both so energetic and warm, it made my mind go to a better place. Being so near all the time made our relationship escalate quickly. At sixteen, I lost my virginity. Naruto and I had had sex._

_It was planned, I didn't expect it to feel amazing but I was scared Kyuubi would walk in so I held onto Naruto tightly, praying that nobody would walk in as he ruthlessly burrowed into me._

_Naruto was insatiable. The minute Kyuubi was out of the house, the beast was released. Once, he fucked me on the balcony of the apartment and it was the most terrifying and thrilling experience of my life. I was holding back my screams and hanging on for dear life. I felt alive._

_We did it almost constantly, once, twice, three times a day if we could. It was a great time. But, of course, it never lasted long. I got pregnant. Took the test three times. Positive, positive, positive. I puked._

_I stayed quiet for a few weeks, running out of class to vomit. Hiding it from my friends and from my family. But, I couldn't do this much longer. I had to tell someone, I told Hinata._

_“Oh my God, how did this happen?” She whispered in shock and I bowed my head. “I think the condom broke, there's no other way...” I mumbled and she shook her head._

_“Did you tell Naruto?” She asked and I shook my head vigorously, “I'm scared of his reply, I can't do this alone. There's no way,” I paused to swallow, imagining how Naruto would react. “I could never handle him leaving me to do this alone.”_

_She told me that he deserved to know, no matter the reaction, he had to know. He was the father after all. The warning bell rang and an urge to puke hit me. I excused myself and ran to the bathroom. I came to class late, all the time._

_“What's going on?” Naruto asked me as he came into the room we shared. I swallowed and tucked myself in, he was angry. I felt bad. I was shaking violently. “Tell me!” He yelled and I flinched._

_“Don't yell at me!” I shouted back, this was going wrong. “You've been acting weird for three weeks now, if there's a fucking problem then just say it!”_

_I was mad. “You want to know what the problem is?! I'm pregnant you asshole, that's the problem.” He went white as a sheet. Flopping down onto the bed with his hands on his face._

_I was crying. “How did this happen?” He asked and I shrugged. “We,” I paused to wipe my eyes, “we were having so much sex, maybe, maybe the condom broke?”_

_He took a deep breath and patted his knees, whispering to himself before he stood up with a stretch. “Ok! I'm going to call my dad right now and tell him to hook me up with a job at his company.”_

_I made a sound of confusion and he sent me a shaky smile, “I'm going to have to provide for my baby.” I busted into tears and threw myself into his arms. Thanking him over and over again. He congratulated me, told me that he and I would be amazing parents and that we'd do it together._

_We told the Uzumaki family and my family the week after. We were all at my house, I held Naruto's hand the whole time. My father decided that he wanted me back home. A sixteen year old pregnant was not something he approved of. Naruto's father agreed with mine, saying that Naruto would work for me and the child part time but we should not be living together._

_Naruto and I hugged and kissed one more time before I was officially moved back into my own house. The nightmare began again._

 

I was sitting in Jiraiya's office once again. Naruto was at school. I wanted to go but I had to be here. “I heard your outing with Naruto didn't end too well.” I shook my head. I was disappointed in myself. Naruto looked so nice and brought me to such a nice place yet I ruined it.

“Do you remember what happened?” I shook my head, but I did vaguely remember Naruto telling me that he was sorry, that he should have done more. For what? I wonder for what. The doctor looked at me sadly before smiling and handing me a small black book with a pen. “In this, I want you to write things the minute you remember them. I'll be taking you somewhere today, so I want you to write whatever you feel.”

I watched as put his coat on, feeling so excited that I jumped out of my seat. He brought me to my room and draped my coat (The one Naruto bought for me) on my shoulders. He said days were getting colder.

He and I walked, my hand tucked away in his bended arm. I looked at the cold flowers. They were trembling. Or maybe I was. We walked along, away from the establishment. I talked aimlessly, looking at everything, feeling everything.

Soon enough, we were in front of a school. I held onto my notebook tightly. There was many people outside, talking and doing things. I wonder what things they were doing. “Now, whenever you remember something I want you to quickly write it down, I'll be following behind you so don't worry. Just wander around.” He instructed.

And wander around I did. I looked everywhere. The tiles in the bathroom, the strange dots on the ceiling, the many lockers. There was so much to look at, so much here. I passed by classes, students inside, eating lunch. I saw myself there eating lunch, with friends. I wrote it down.

I continued on my path, there was a pretty courtyard. I wandered into the cold weather, the jacket slipping from my shoulder and hanging from my bent arms that held the little notebook. I saw a blond head. I smiled and ran over, he was alone. I threw myself onto his back with a giggle and he turned around surprised.

“Sasuke? What are you doing here!?” He sounded concerned, maybe he thought I ran away. But, Jiraiya strode towards us and explained what we were doing. “Ne, ne Naruto! I got this to write in, I'm working on remembering!” I smiled and he patted my head, pulling me into sit with his arms tightly wound around my waist.

“You could have made him wear normal clothing, you know?” Naruto said, he sounded irritated. I blinked and looked at Jiraiya. He shook his head and told Naruto that he didn't think he had to. “Look, I understand what you're doing but if you aren't able to take care of him properly then I am investing money into the wrong place. Next time, change his clothing before taking him out.” He was mad. I looked down.

Tugging at his sleeve, I uttered, “Ne, Naruto?” He looked at me, “I didn't think of changing either so please don't blame Dr. Jiraiya.”

“You can't be blamed for not thinking about it.” He said sharply, tugging my coat tighter around my body. I bit my lip, my eyes watering. “Why not? I'm not a baby. I'm not stupid!”

 

_“I'm not stupid! I know the consequences of what I did and I'm not getting rid of my baby!” A couple of days had passed since I got pregnant. My father was angry, he called me irresponsible, told me I didn't understand the gravity of what I had done. I had a stalker and I was pregnant. Great. I had to be three months by now, barely showing. But, my baby was there._

_One night, about a month later, there was a knock at the door. Itachi and I were the only ones home and he was up in his room. It was stupid, with all the commotion I had forgotten the threat that was coming my way. My baby was the only thing on my mind._

_“Saaaasuke, why don't you open the door baby? You know how long I've been waiting for you? I'm aching for you, you have no idea. You're so beautiful” He paused and I froze, my body involuntarily heading towards the door to see. To see the man who has been terrorizing me. “I heard everything you know? I heard about what happened. I'm sorry he touched you like that. I promise I won't let you carry that disgusting child. You'll only have my ba-”_

_“Stop it! Just leave me alone! LEAVE US ALONE!” I screamed, crumbling to the floor. Itachi could be heard running down the stairs with a bat in hand, he ripped the door open and the chase began. I trembled in fear, holding my stomach as I called the police. They answered and I puked all over the floor._

_Itachi was back about an hour later, he was mad. Dr. U got away. Mom and dad came home after the police got here. I was crying, I was afraid for myself and for my baby. He had threatened my child. Later that night, I sat on my bed in the dark trembling. It was 3 am. I called Naruto._

_He answered. 'Sasuke!? What's wrong? Why are you calling me so early?!' I sobbed into the phone._

_“Naruto, he's still here. He threatened our baby Naruto he said,” I pause mid sobbing to rub my eye with the heel of my hand, pushing my hair out of my face. “That our baby is disgusting, tell me that he's wrong! Tell me that he won't get our baby!”_

_Naruto reassured me the whole night, telling me that our baby was not disgusting, our baby would be beautiful. He told me that he'd kill anyone who touched me or our little one. I fell into a restless sleep. From that day onward, the man never stopped._

_He left notes in my mailbox with bottles of different things he specifically noted would kill the abomination that was not his. I threw them out and cried. He taped abortion clinic fliers all over my front porch when no one was home. Getting more and more aggressive everyday. The police began surveying my house, the notes and fliers stopped. I could breathe._

_I was four months pregnant when Naruto and I went to see our baby. The gel was cold but I barely felt it as I anticipated seeing my baby. The doctor told us that it had a strong heartbeat, I was crying happy tears so was Naruto. She gasped in surprised and asked us if we wanted to know the gender. We both nodded eagerly._

_“It's a boy!”_

 

I blinked as I watched the two men discuss my clothing and pulled my book out. I wrote the letters for boy. There's a boy. I blinked, dazed. I had remembered something. Something important. I reached down, and grabbed Naruto's hand tightly. The men fell silent.

“I. I remembered something just now. I was somewhere with you, there was a doctor and she told us about a boy. Who was that boy?” I asked, not looking at either of them.

“I don't know what you're ta-” Naruto began, “Don't lie to him, we want him to remember. Tell him the bare minimum, I want him to remember himself.” Jiraiya interrupted.

Naruto eyed him carefully before grabbing both of them. “You and I were having a baby. The baby was a boy.”

I blinked and held his hand tighter before smiling happily. “You and I did?” I thought for a minute trying my hardest to gather the information. There were lots of happy feelings that flooded into me. A boy, Naruto and I. A mix of us, into a boy. I smiled brightly.

“Where is my baby?”

 

_My baby was growing inside me. I was so happy, my belly had gotten bigger and it showed through my normal uniform so I had to wear a hoodie. Naruto made lunches for me, filled with foods good for the baby. All our friends knew but others were still in the dark. Hinata was worried yet happy for me, she was always one call away when I wanted to go buy baby clothes and if I felt disgusting one day._

_Kiba was the funniest of them all, when he found out Naruto was going to be a father, he yelped so loud I thought the whole school would hear but after asking us with vigor if we were keeping the baby, he fist bumped Naruto and joked about how his 'pull out game' was not strong. I rolled my eyes._

_Sai was the silent one, he courtly nodded and I felt like he kind of resented me but I had my baby so I was happy._

_Football was still a constant in Naruto's life, many times he'd go to practice and I'd stay to watch but right now, I needed him to stop going. I needed him to help me plan for our baby. I needed him to stop playing._

_And that, caused tension. Naruto didn't want to quit, he was a natural jock. He wanted to be a football player, it was his dream. He told me no, I told him that he had no choice. Maybe I was powered by hormones but I was mad._

_“You can wait for me like you always do!” He yelled at me in the empty hall, I snapped back quickly. “I'm four months pregnant, I don't want to wait out here for you to finish playing stupid football!”_

_He clenched his fists to his side, “You can't fucking make me quit because you're too much of a princess to wait! This is my dream, this is my everything!” My hand slapped his cheek before I could even control it. He went silent._

_“This baby should be your everything not this stupid sport!” I cried and he slowly held his cheek with a trembling hand. A hand wanting to strike me but shaking with restraint. I was shaking too, feeling ill. “Go home, Sasuke. I'm done talking to you.”_

_And he left into the gym. I cried for a good hour or so until it was dark outside. I didn't want to see anyone or talk to anyone. I was so sick and so upset. I put on my coat and headed outside to start walking home._

_It was cold but I didn't care. I felt alone until I crossed the road. Just then, I felt like I wasn't all alone anymore. I quickened my pace and quickly looked back, there. Right behind me, the man was walking. A smile on his face, his hands in his pockets. My body froze and he stopped walking. My bag fell to the floor. I was trembling in fear._

_“O-Oh God, no please,” I pleaded, talking a few steps backwards. “Don't be scared Sasuke I'm just trying to help you, baby. I just want to free you from that thing and hold you close.” He said sweetly and I turned and sprinted. He was running behind me. “PLEASE STOP! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!” I screamed so loud._

_He tackled me and I felt the air knock out of me. “Don't scream, you fucking bitch!” He snarled, his hand roughly gripping my face. I was crying liberally, struggling. He seemed to have realized how rough he was being when he peppered my face with kisses apologizing for calling me a bitch._

_“Please,” I begged in the middle of my crying, “I'll do anything, just don't hurt my baby.” He smiled and felt my stomach, caressing the small lump that was there. “No, baby! You don't have to do anything, you are perfect just like this. All I need, is for you to stay quiet okay? Just stay fucking quiet.” He huffed, breathing hard. I was shaking._

_“Why are you doing this!?” I wailed as he massaged my bump. “I'm just showing you how much I love you! Don't you get it? You are my everything, my life, so beautiful and so innocent. I've dreamed about you worshiping my cock and me having you whenever I want.” He reminisced and I cried, feeling helpless. “Now, I just need to get rid of this.” He said and a fist curled over my stomach._

_“NO PLEASE! PLEASE NO! IT'S A BOY PLEASE OUR BABY IS ALIVE HE IS A-” His fist connected with my stomach and I passed out._

_When I woke up, I was still on the floor. He was gone and I was feeling a heart wrenching pain and fear. I forced my head up to see the wetness I felt between my legs. My pants were stained red with blood. I screamed bloody murder. I screamed like no other. Someone found me._

_I lost my baby. My baby boy was taken from me. I lost my baby._

 

I held my head and I screamed against Naruto's chest. They were running, I was in his arms. “My baby!” I screamed, tears raining from my eyes. “He killed my baby, Naruto! HE KILLED MY BABY!” I kicked and pounded against anything I could reach. Feeling so much pain rush into my heart.

They took me back and restrained me. I was breathing hard, sedated. Drugs in my system, Naruto was sitting there. Head in his hands as the drugs tried to numb my mind but they would never numb what I was feeling. “My baby-my baby,” I'd mutter like a mantra, I was pregnant and my baby was killed. No amount of drugs could make me forget again.

I didn't speak for four weeks after then, when it was time to see Jiraiya I'd throw a tantrum. Naruto brought me flowers. I remembered everything about my baby. I remembered the sex we had to conceive him. I remember the fight we had that night. But, I couldn't remember who it was that killed my son. It ate at me.

The flowers were ugly now, they were so ugly. Naruto couldn't come in the room so the nurse transported the flowers up to my room. When I was untied, I got up and threw them out the window. So ugly.

I wrote in my notebook, I wrote about my son and all that I could remember about the man. The memory tickling the line of recollection. It made me angry. Jiraiya came to see me, told me that this was necessary, I had to remember.

I told him I wanted to kill myself, I wanted to be with my baby. He told me that I had to stay alive, I had to stay with Naruto. He was working hard for me.

After another week, Naruto was allowed upstairs. It was quiet in my room, he sat on his usual seat. “The place you brought me. That's where they buried my baby?” I asked, looking at the crying sky.

“Yes. They wouldn't let us do anything with his,” Naruto swallowed, “remains. So we made up the spot.” I nodded.

“What did we decide his name was going to be?” I asked.

“Boruto,” He laughed, “I don't know why, but when I said it you said that it was good. Now that I think about it, maybe the name should have been something else.”

Silent tears fell down my cheeks. “No, the name is beautiful.”

After that night, I asked the nurse for no more visits for awhile. I saw Naruto sitting on the bench outside in the cold air sometimes. He waited. And waited and waited. I felt sad but I had to be alone. I pulled out the little book, things had started coming back to me. Growing on the knowledge of what happened to my baby. I wrote it all down. A strange man, my locker, the calls, the visits, Naruto and my baby. Everything was growing from the memory of my murdered baby.

I knew however that things were still missing. I still felt empty. It was raining and Naruto was outside. I sneaked out, my gown blowing in the wind, clinging to my body. He watched me. “I remember things now. I'm hurting.” I said and thunder clapped.

“I didn't want you to hurt, I wanted you to forget.” He yelled, his fist clenched, reminding me of the night we fought. The night my baby died. Thunder clapped. Lightning struck. “I want to remember. I want you to help me remember because I don't know where to start.” I admitted. He had to help me. If he loved me he'd help me. I told him that, using his love to hold him hostage. The flowers broken, the wind too strong.

“You'll fall back, you'll become bad again.” He was crying, I hugged him close. Whispering that I'd stay with him, I won't die. I sneaked him inside, my room dark, the establishment dark.

He slipped the gown off my shoulder, our eyes never leaving each other. Gaze connected. His clothes were off, my hands were on. On his chest, feeling the hard muscles between my fingers. I remembered his body as I went, it was not as hard as it is now. He had grown. I traced his abs with my tongue, he moaned. I remember that sound.

He shook beneath my touch and tongue, his girth in my mouth. He tasted salty and bitter, I can remember him. All of him. His eyes widened as I hovered over his hardness, no preparation. He tried to stop me but I sheathed myself on his cock. He let out a silent scream and I crumbled into his chest. I wanted to feel everything again. It hurt so much but I felt whole again. We didn't move. He kept rubbing saliva around my stretched hole, trying to sooth me. And himself.

“It hurts, just like everything else but it helps. It helps me remember. I can remember you. All of you, I remember your smile, your jokes, your happiness. When you were happy, you aren't happy right now. Because of me, I've always known, I took your happiness. I keep taking it.” I choked out, caressing his face. I moved my lower body up, feeling a collecting moisture. Blood? Maybe. He looked like he couldn't breathe. “I love you, I've loved you. But, you loved me. No longer do you love me. You come here because you're looking for Sasuke. Looking for the me who remembers, the me that could remember but at the same time you want to keep me here.” I felt crazy. I was moving so quickly. I barely felt, maybe the doctors drugged me. They had started again, It was part of the process. Making me remember then numbing the pain of remembering.

“Sasuke-” He groaned, his hands coming to stop my hips and it worked. His hands were strong. “You hate me. I know you hate me, you want me here. You want me here in this mental institution. Why do you hate me?” I moaned, his hands digging into my butt cheeks. “Why did you have to fight with me that night? Why did you have to do that? Because of you my baby die-” A hand slapped me with a force that threw me on my side.

“Shut the fuck up!” He snarled, Naruto was angry. I was off his cock. A small rivulet of blood dripping down my leg and my hand holding my cheek as I listened. I listened because I had never listened. “That was my baby too! Do you think I knew what was going to happen!? We were living and it happened out of my control. I wanted him so much and that man killed my baby but not only my baby. He killed you too. Look at you, pathetic. Every time I see him and I am reminded that I have to get my revenge because,” He leaned in, removing my hand from my face to crush it with his own. “He made you into this. Into a puppet, and now, into a pathetic version of who you are. When I found out what happened, I went crazy too. I took my dad's gun. I ran into the streets, screaming for him to come out.” He was crying now.

I was crying. “They arrested me. Told me that I was a danger but how was I a danger? How was I a danger locked in a holding cell when the man who killed my unborn baby was still walking around?” He asked me and I shook my head, crying. My cheek burning.

“You want to know what happened to you? Huh? You want to know?” I shook my head vigorously, I felt like vomiting. “You had a fucking psycho stalker who wanted nothing more than to have you for himself. He wanted to ruin your life until you were good enough for his vile self.” I swallowed my scream.

I could see his face, the face of the man who did this to me. Everything was coming back to me. The whole story up until the death of my baby, up until the moment I woke up in the hospital. That's when I died. But still, there was more.

He let me go and I sobbed into my hands. Listening and listening. “Yeah, you're here in this mental institution. But, Sasuke, I live with this in the real world. The questions. The reminders. Him. Him being allowed to live and breathe. I live with that. So I put you in here. So that you didn't have to live with it. So that you could live again. I'm dead, I've been dead. And I fucking love you enough to not let you suffer another moment so don't you dare ever say that I hate you.” He snarled and he got dressed. He left.

 

_I had nothing left. There was so much crying. A week since I lost my baby, no. No, I didn't lose him. He was taken from me. They called it a forced abortion. They manhunt for my stalker continued, growing more serious. Security around me was more real. My mom and dad pulled me out of school. Understandable. Home schooling began. My mom quit her job, to stay with me. Saying that this was just a precaution until my stalker was found. We didn't talk about my baby. But, I was never going to forget my baby._

_Naruto and I spoke about him, we named him and talked about how we'd be if he was born. Naruto always sounded distressed. I heard he got arrested, I didn't ask why. I didn't care, my baby was gone. I didn't eat much. The notes stopped, there was always police in my neighborhood._

_He couldn't get me or so I thought._

_I sat like an empty shell, listening blankly as the officers talked about something. Laughing, they laughed. I turned my eye, one was drinking coffee. I looked to the left, one eating a cream doughnut. I looked forward, two officers casually leaning against the receptionist desks._

_“-suke?” A voice called, my eyes shifted to the ceiling. The rotating ceiling fan slowed down, it's sounding like helicopter blades. Yeah, like helicopter blades. “sa-” The voice called, the laughing started sounding like a clown. Like a joke, like a circus. This whole place, an act. An act part of an extravagant circus and I was the main event. Viewers just waiting for the train wreck to crash._

_My shaking hands reached for the mug, a face looking at me. I looked back, another cop, lips moving, talking to me. I didn't hear. All I could hear was 'Unless you are dead, we don't care.' and 'I'm sorry, we couldn't find the man who killed your child.'._

_I gripped the mug, and the laughed pierced my ears. My skull was burning, the back of my neck was boiling. I slammed the cup down, glass shattering everywhere and finally, finally, the laughing stopped. And I, began to speak._

_“You know,” I whipped the blood on my hands on the couch, feeling the shards dig into my palm. The cops on high alert, assessing the threat. “What I find funny?” I asked and the cop in front of my tried to calm me. “Sasuke, Mr. Uchiha, please calm down.”_

_“Calm down?” I chuckled, “ All I see is you relaxing. Drinking coffee, eating doughnuts. And then, you tell me that you can't find the man who killed my baby? Maybe if it was your partner that was punched in the stomach during their pregnancy you'd act with more haste. There's a man, a monster walking around and here you all are, and you tell me to calm down!” I yelled, before storming out. My shoulder slamming into a man's but I didn't care._

_I hated every one of these assholes._

 

I hate them all. Each and everyone. All these doctors who pump me so full of medication. I'm not sick. I'm not. I promise, I'm just burning alive. Everything was burning. The flowers beside my bed. The bed I lay on. The doctors that walked in.

Kakashi came back. Why? I don't know. He asked me if Naruto raped me. I guess, the nurses had found me in a compromising position. “What have you done with him?” I asked.

“Nothing, we've just made him aware that the hospital has called authorities to accuse him of rape.” He explained.

“You can tell them that if I didn't want his cock, I wouldn't have been fucking myself on it” I spat out and breathed in. Rape? No, it was not that. I used Naruto, I was in pain.

Kakashi coughed and said he appreciated my help. He asked me if I remembered, I told him I remembered enough to wish I was dead. He left and the doctors pumped me full of mind numbing medication.

Three days later, they had me sitting outside, jacket on my shoulders but I was still cold. They said this would maybe help me beat this. Beat what? Beat the urge to slit my throat? I don't know. I was a mess. Naruto was right. I had become bad. Bad again? Had this happened before? If I had reacted like this now, I could only imagine how I had been before. I wonder how Naruto had been. His baby was murdered.

I called the nurse who was standing not to far from me, watching me. Always watching me. “Call Kakashi. I need to speak to Kakashi. Please.”

Kakashi came the next day, I was changing myself when he walked in. “Don't worry. I have nothing that you don't have.” I said as I slipped on my gown back on. I had dirtied my other one, siting on the ground, ripping out the flowers in the garden.

“It's a bit unprofessional to see another person naked while on duty.” He coughed out and I crawled on my bed, reaching for his tie. Feeling the material before yanking him down onto his seat. “We are going to be unprofessional. I think you should get off duty.” I whispered before sitting neatly on my bed.

“Sasuke, certain things I cannot reveal without proper authorization. I'm a police officer, a detective.” He said and I knew he would say that. They never want to tell me anything.

“Tell me what Naruto did.” I said. And he raised an eyebrow. “What Naruto did?”

“After that man,” I spat, “killed our baby. I want to find out what he did.”

Kakashi sighed and rubbed his knees, he got up and closed the door. Sitting himself on my windowsill he looked down at me. “Naruto fucked up. He was mad, really mad and he fucked up. He was arrested for walking around, shouting threats and waving a gun around. They took him down. Your dad bailed him out.” I looked down, twiddling my thumbs. “What else?”

“They were reluctant to let him go, he said he didn't care. He said he would kill the man, he didn't care about going to jail. He was a mess.” He paused to sit down. “That kid loves you. Loved that fetus. Was ready to kill for the two of you.”

I swallowed thickly. “What now, why'd he stop?” Kakashi shook his head and chuckled. “He never stopped. They forced him into counseling. That therapy man, Iruka, he fixed Naruto up. Told him he could get revenge legally. Naruto is going to attend law school. He's going to send the man who stalked you to jail.”

A tear escaped my eye and I stared at the wall opposite to me. “And what if I want him dead?” I grit out through my teeth, my hands clamped together tightly.

“If you asked him that, he'd do it. He would. But you'd be killing him.” Tears spilled out of my eyes. “And if you ask him that, I'll make sure that you spend the rest of your life in this mental institution, you selfish little bitch.”

He leaned in and I stared forward, tears rolling down my cheeks. “You think you're the only one suffering, don't you? You've been here in crazy world while that boy has been fighting in the real world. You take him down with you and I'll make sure you never see sanity again. I'll see you next time, Mr. Uchiha.” He snarled before commencing his walk out the door.

I grabbed the vase and threw it at the wall beside his head. The glass shattering. He turned and I was panting. “I'll do the same to you. I'll take everything from you and then you'll know how it feels to be me! I'll show you what it is to be insane!”

“You can't even leave the room without someone beside you. I'll send regards.” and with that, he left.

“Don't send me anything, you bastard!” This anger inside me, was burning everything around me.

 

I sat by the phone one day, my hands dialing. I listened to my mother's voice, just listening. I listened until a nurse pried me away from it. I was itching to leave. To get out of here but I knew they would never let me out. I'd have to get out myself.

 


	4. The Massacre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to square one, more is revealed of the events leading up the Sasuke's memory loss

I was sitting in Jiraiya's office once again. It was about three weeks after that night. Naruto didn't come when I was awake, but flowers would be stowed in a vase after I woke up. I cried every night. My memories floating around me. I didn't tell the doctors, they'd just put me to sleep but I wanted to know.

“Well, I'm happy with what you've been able to remember. The loss of your child was a memory you had forgotten and an important one to remember.” I nodded, yes, it was important. “But now, this may be unorthodox but there is still a part of your memory you do not recall.”

I looked at him, silently telling him that I knew I was forgetting something. There was something, something big. Something painful. Painful enough to kill me. “Sasuke, today, I'm taking you to a cemetery.”

My heart was beating the whole way there. We walked quick, and slow. I moved quick, he moved slow. We stopped before two tombstones. Two bouquets were there. The names read, 'Mikoto Uchiha, in loving memory.'

My mother was dead. My world went black.

 

_My life was odd, my mother would bake me things. A poor attempt at trying to make me feel better but I appreciated it. My mother and I were alone at home, my father went to attend an orchestra at my brother's school. He played the clarinet, he was good at it. I was on the phone with Naruto, it was around 10pm and soon the rest of the family would return from the outing. He and I saw each other at least once or twice a week, we didn't kiss or have sex, we just hugged for a long time._

_Naruto and I were talking about his day at school, we talked all the time. We were each others comfort. After all, I lost a part of myself but he lost a part of himself too. I was laughing at one of his stories (one about how Kiba get yelled at in class for drawing a funny caricature of our homeroom teacher.) when I heard the doorbell ring._

_I listened carefully, telling Naruto to wait a moment. I heard him ask me what's wrong but I did not answer. I heard the door open and my mother greeted someone in. I heard her say, “Uncle Madara, how unexpected.” She closed the door, I heard it close. And then, the sound of a loud thump. I dropped the phone and ran out of my room. I slammed into the railings of the stairs and there, a man in a police uniform. 'Uncle Madara' better known as 'Dr. U' was standing there, smiling down at my mother with a brick in his hand. My mother was laying on the ground, bleeding._

 

I woke up in the mental institution. My arms were tied down, and I could almost feel the calming drugs pumping into my veins. It took me around two months to be able to eat again. I had fallen into a depression and the doctors were ready for it.

I sat in my bed, dead flowers in my vase. I watched them for a long time, watching the wilted leaves wilt. They had no color and had no life. A man came over one day and he threw the flowers out for me, fore some reason I couldn't do it myself. He then sat down.

“How have you been, Sasuke?” He asked, “I'm,” I looked at the flowers in the garbage, dead and wilted. “I should have just let him take me.” I whispered and the man didn't move nor say anything for a long while. “If I had just let him have me no one would get hurt.”

“He would have killed you, Sauke. This is not your fault, this man is the only one to blame.” He tried to sooth me. Silent tears slipped from my eyes as I listened. It never helped, why would it? Who he was, I did not know.

“My name is Umino Iruka. I'm a....good friend of Kakashi. Do you remember him?” He introduced and my hands clenched. I'd never forget to asshole that didn't understand. I nodded with spite in my eyes. “Please don't look like that. You see Sasuke, Kakashi told me about what happened. Do you know what I did? I confronted him about it. No matter how much he sympathizes with Naruto, he needed to understand that you are the only real direct victim.” He touched my white hands, white from clenching so hard. They released a bit.

He continued, “Kakashi isn't a professional at dealing with mentally unstable patients. He reacted in consequence to his limited knowledge on it.” I frowned. “I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy.” I said. He smiled. “I ask for you to forgive him for his ignorance. And, I ask you to let me help you.”

“Help me?”

“Yes. I'm here to help you, I've dealt with patients like you before and I feel like my organic methods will benefit you greatly. I've arranged things with the institution and they told me it would be alright for me to work with you on Tuesdays.” He was smiling.

I looked out my window, peering out at the dark sky. Then, I smiled. “You know, I hate men.” I said and his eyes widened. “Pardon me?” He stuttered. I looked at him.

“It's funny because I'm also a man but I hate men. That's funny isn't it?” I laughed. “You see, men only hurt me. They always hurt me. My mom is dead. My brother and father left me, I bet they are dead too and you know who killed them? You do right, but you won't tell me. Hurting me over and over and over again. What's next?” I laughed again.

“Oh yeah, Naruto left me. I've hurt him. Hurt him bad. And now here you are, saying you can help me? But you know what's really funny. No one can help me. No one. No one!” I screamed, my mind setting him on fire, everything on fire. This hospital on fire. Turning everything into my own hell.

He looked startled, scared. Really scared. Doctors ran in, hearing me scream. I thrashed against their hands. How dare they touch me. How dare they touch me. No one can touch me. They pumped me full of those numbing drugs and my breathing slowed.

 

_My heart beat slowed, he was standing there. Standing above my mother, his eyes locked on mine. Locking me to this spot above the stairs. He dropped his weapon, a smile on his face._

 

_Two Months Later._

 

When I woke up, my wrist were wrapped. Blood tainting the white bandages. The flowers outside were gone. So innocent they were. So innocent I was. Someone came by today, he had short dark hair. I don't remember him well, the drugs are starting to get to me. I don't remember him well but he was warm when he hugged me. He whispered a prayer into my hair, telling God to save me. Save me. Who's going to save me?

I asked him who he was and he said he'd been here before. He said his name was Sai. I didn't remember, I didn't have my book. I threw it away. I remember that. I remember throwing it away. It had all my painful memories in it. So many painful memories, so many dead flowers piling atop of me. Couldn't (Mai?) see them? I asked him if he felt the dead flowers atop me. If he could see the thorns digging into my heart.

“Dear God.” He sobbed out and my head lolled from side to side. “What happened, Sasuke?” He ran his fingers through my hair and I sighed in relief. A doctor came in, they were talking as I tried to pry the flowers off my body. They were so dull and dead. They weren't in my vase. They weren't in my vase. But the sun was shinning outside, that made me happy. So happy. I looked outside as they spoke, my hands restrained.

“He won't recover. He won't remember without it killing him.” The doctor said and I smiled at the sun. What a nice day.

 

_One year later._

 

Apparently, it's my birthday today! They let me out into the courtyard, with the pretty flowers. They were on fresh dirt they said, the doctor said they were replanted. They watched me while I watched the flowers. I smelled them, they were so pretty. I frowned when I saw a single dead flower at the end of the flower patch. A dead flower, I crawled in the dirt towards it, smushing the other ones. I was crying as I cradled it to my chest, poor flower. My poor flower, dead and abandoned.

The doctors pulled me out of the flowers and I pushed them off me. Holding the flower close. They brought me back to my room and someone was sitting on my bed. I walked around and set the flower in the vase. “Who are you?” I asked the blond man. He sobbed. And I frowned. “Why are you sad?”

The blond man let out a small cry, burying his face in his hands and I smiled. Knowing that I had something to give him. I handed him the dead flower. “Here, you can have this. It's dead and abandoned but if you have it, it won't be so lonely and maybe you won't be either.” I said.

He grabbed it and held it to his chest. I sat on my bed, beside him. He was tall, really tall. Some of the doctors here were tall too. He was nice, he told me about how he was in law school. He told me about his friends and I just smiled. “You're life seems really fun!” I exclaimed, jumping up. The thought of getting to have so many good friends laughing and playing around was like a dream. A dream. Everything outside was a dream.

He looked at me, staring at me. Until someone else came in. A dark haired man. I knew him, he came all the time. He talked to me, hugged me and told me that he was going to take me home some day. “Sai!” I called happily but the room was weird, thorns were on the floor and it was cold. No flowers could grow.

“What are you doing here?” Sai said to the blond man who set the flower on the bed and stood. He towered over me, over the room. He was so big, so tall. If he went outside, I'm sure he could touch the sky.

“I came here to see my wife.” The blond man sounded mad. I grabbed the flower and pushed myself into the corner of the room, they were going to hurt us. The thorns were coming closer. The pain was edging towards me. “Stop it...” I muttered, wide eyed.

“He's not anything to you, you abandoned him.” Sai looked at me. I looked back, the thorns were covering him. Wrapping around his legs.

“I did what was best for him!” His yell was so loud, the walls erupted, and thorns surrounded everything. Painful spikes pierced my arms, littering them with holes. Blue liquid slipped out. Blue, blue like the sky. The thorns spoke words with every prickle, the room was so loud. They spoke in many voices. About things I did not understand.

Sai grew closer.

 

_Madara grew closer, his fist clenched._

 

The flower fell. I clutched my head, the thorns prickled my skin. “Stop!” I shouted weakly and the blond haired man mouth opened. _“I love you, Sasuke.” “Our baby isn't disgusting.” “I'll protect you.” “I'll always protect you.”_

 

My eyes opened, “Naruto...” My head was pounding as I reached but fell to the floor. The men stopped, Naruto and Sai. Friends. They were friends. Warm arms wrapped around me, holding me to a warm chest. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry” Naruto whispered, running his fingers through my hair. The thorns prickled at my heart, seeping into the gushing blue holes. My soul slipping from my fingers.

“Naruto...I want to go home.” I mumbled, turning in his chest to escape the thorns that were hurting my brain. Sai said something, the warms arms turned cold. I was set down. Beside my flower, dead and covered in thorns. It hurt. They pierced my every nerve. I shut my eyes, hearing loud groans. Things getting thrown. Warm liquid and then silence. I went to sleep.

 

_“SOMEONE HELP ME!” I screamed as I ran into my room. I locked the door, scared. Oh so scared. Madara pounded on the door. The sound piercing through my ears as I crumbled onto th_ e _floor, my hands pressed against my ears to stop the sound and the vulgarity. Stop it. Stop it. It stopped. He stopped._

_Pressing my ear against the door, I listened. Listened to his steps down the stairs. Listening to him walk. I breathed in, hysterical. Help me. Help me. My phone, Naruto. Naruto! I ran to my cell that was left on the ground. Naruto was screaming on the phone. “Naruto...N-Naruto...” I whispered, crying. “He's here...He's here Naruto. He hurt my mom, call the police please.” I cried._

_“Baby, stay hidden!” He spoke to someone else on his end and I pause as a heard him beat on something. “NARUTO, HE'S HURTING MY MOM” I cried, I screamed. I didn't care. Please, make this stop. I begged God._

_I heard the devil speak._

 

 


	5. Softly Spoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fragments of Sasuke's past begin to surface in the form of hallucinations. More of the event is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little weird in this chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Last night, the devil spoke to me. He caressed me, his claws dragging down my face sliding into my brain. Whispering to me that I was never safe. Someone was coming for me, someone he hated.

_“Oh, baby. Please don't hide from me. I don't like it when you hide from me.”_

I smiled at the flowers as I sat curled into myself in the yard, the devil was quiet now. The blond man was here, so he didn't dare speak. He was bruised, I felt like I had seen him bruised before.

“Sasuke.” He called me, I didn't look back. “Sasuke.” I looked at him. I smiled at him, reaching up at him to be picked up. He did so, grabbing me by my underarms and lifting me to my feet. “Sasuke, we're going.”

_I could feel him getting closer, every footstep pounding against the floor and every breath he took. I locked my door and threw myself into the closet. My fingers trembling, my heart beating a storm._

_I hyperventilated, leave us alone. Leave us alone. Leave us alone. He pounded on the door, laughing. “Oh, Sasuke...aren't you delighted to see me? I helped you, I love you so much. So much that I delivered you from that disgusting child. But it's ok, it can be replaced.”_

_I held a hand to my mouth, holding in my screams as tears streamed down my face. My hand digging into my stomach as I prayed. Prayed for someone to save us. To save me. He started pounding on the door, his fists hitting the wood so hard I thought he'd burst through the wood. Suddenly, it stopped._

We stopped in front of a apartment building. I looked at the blond man, Naruto. Oh yes, Naruto. I remember him. The blond man. So tall, so strong. He fought Sai. I still dream about it. It hurts, remembering those thorns and those words that flew out of me. Speaking of a time erased from my mind. Sai told me things too. He told me about a baby, he told me about a boy who was hurt very bad by a man. He told me his name was Sasuke just like me. I loved Sasuke and the baby, I thought about them all the time.

“This is our home, you'll be staying with me during weekends and during the week you'll be at the hospital.” He said, I looked at him and smiled. “Are there any flowers?” I said softly, my hands clamped together as he parked on the curb. “More than you can imagine.” I smiled.

He carried everything as I walked up the stairs, curiously looking at everything. There was a lot of doors, just like the hospital. But, the walls were beige. And there was no doctors. How odd.

The blond man, Naruto, stopped me at the door. 506. Inside, there was so many flowers. On the counter, on the windows, in every corner. I couldn't stop smiling but deep inside, it burned.

“Ne, Naruto do we really live here?” I asked. “Yes.” He answered, dropping our bags. A book fell from one of the bags. It's pages damaged yet it called to me. Naruto's eyes widened as he quickly snatched it up and threw it back into the bag. “What was that?” I asked. His blue eyes turned towards me. “Nothing. Nothing.”

That night, after a bath, I laid on the futon as I watched Naruto read a large book. A warm light illuminated his face. He was so pretty, just like the flowers. Perfect. So perfect. Sasuke would have loved him. I hoped that the baby was Naruto's. They would have been so happy. They would have a house on a hill, a dog and their baby, all grown up, playing in the yard. Tears streamed down my face, I crawled towards him.

He didn't say anything, he took me into his arms and kissed me. He kissed me so deep, kissed away the thorns. Kissed away the numb feeling in my brain. He kissed Sasuke and the baby away. But most importantly he kissed the demon away. The demon that kept whispering; 'Remember.'

Remember.

Remember.

But I could not remember.

Naruto held me deep into the night, he swallowed me whole and warmed me. He struck my insides, the burning pain overwhelmed by the sheering feeling. Like flowers blooming. Something felt so right. So good. So good. “Naruto...?” I gasped out, his blue eyes glittered in the dark. His sweat dripping down his strong abdomen, he stopped to look at me. Apprehension in his eyes. “Yes, Sasuke?” he replied. “Am I better now?”

“Shhh. Everything will be better, I'll take care of you.”

 

_“I'll take care of you. You'll never have to worry again. Let me in!” He returned to banging on the door. “LEAVE ME ALONE!” I screamed, my body crumbling in the closet as I sobbed and prayed to anything or to anyone. He scoffed, and slowly, I heard the jingles of keys. The emergency keys. I shook to my core. Shaking as I hyperventilated, I had to move._

_I ran out of the closet and slammed my body against the opening door. “PleasePLEASEPLEASESTOP!” Nothing made sense anymore, nothing but fear. He begun slamming his shoulder into the door, I couldn't hold him anymore. I hit the ground and he laughed._

_“Please don't hurt me...Please,PLEASE.” I sobbed, crawling backyards until my back hit the wall. “You know my love,” he started, moving closer. “I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. But your father, your fucking stupid father, hated me. He hated me, he ruined me. But he had you, and that's not fair Sasuke. You're mine. You were mine since birth.” He whispered into my ear. Tears streamed down my face as I shook in disgust._

_“I'm not yours! I'm not! Just please leave me alone!” I struggled against his hold until he grabbed a fistful of my hair and threw me onto the bed. “Shut up! Shut the fuck up! You too, you hate me too! You went and whored yourself on to that blond fucker without taking my feelings into consideration. I'll show you though, don't worry.” He smirked, his hands ripping my shirt as I tried to run away._

_To no avail, he slapped me and stripped me naked. Naked before the man who ruined my life. I laid there, staring at the ceiling. I felt nothing. Nothing. Nothing. He ripped through me, I knew that. He ripped through me as he had ripped through my soul. I didn't cry anymore, as my back pressed harder against my bed. He punched me over and over again, but I felt nothing._

_“SASUKE!” And then, I heard Naruto. And I watched as Dr. U pulled out a shiny, shiny, shiny gun._

 

The devil started talking again, deep into the night. Naruto was reading that big book of his. The devil curled against his back, watching me. His dark eyes staring straight at me, his dark hair falling over his face.

“ **Hush little baby, don't say a word.** ” He sung as he twirled around the room, his naked body thin and bruised. Covered in pain I'd never seen. He fell onto the bed, “ **Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird,** ” I slowly crawled away, shaking my head in fear but I couldn't speak. I couldn't speak, flowers muffled me. Thorns pierced into my skin. Into my heart. Into my mind. “ **And, if that mocking bird don't sing, Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring** ”

The stems wrapped around my arms, lifting me off the bed, setting my feet onto the floor. His leaned against the doorway, smiling with his bloodshot eyes. “ **Hush little baby, don't say a word**.”

He was crying dancing along the living room, I followed. I followed, my head burning. “ **Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird,** ” He rubbed his belly, blood dripping down his legs. I screamed. I screamed so loud. The flowers didn't let me go. They wanted me to know. They wanted me to know.

“ **And, if that mocking bird don't sing, Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring** ” He held my hand, dragged me into the bathroom. He walked into the mirror, his dark eyes looking back at me.

“ **Hush little baby-** ” “-don't say a word.”

 

I was the devil.

 

“Sasuke! What are you doing?!” Naruto screamed, my head shot up. I turned around, pain bursting in my own palms. Liquid trickling between my fingers. I dropped it, a shard of glass clattered onto the floor.

 

 


	6. Naruto (Interlude)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse at Naruto's true intentions.

“Naruto, how have you been?” Iruka asked with a smile on his lip.

 

 

_I could never forget the day I met Sasuke, the beautiful boy, completely out of my league. I remember thinking the first day that he sat in class and those stunning eyes fell on me, that I was going to make him mine. That he was going to be the one to raise my children. However, as he joined our little circle, it became clear that he wasn't interested in seeing anyone yet. So I backed off._

_We became close friends, he was there for me through my relationships and I talked him through the multitude of suitors who wanted him. “Ugh! I don't know what to do!” He cried out, gripping his hair as he fell down onto my bed. I dreamed of him on that bed so many times, those beautiful locks splayed under him as I lavished his body with passion. I shook my head, those were just dreams. “Just tell him your not interested.” I said, hiding the boiling rage at the mere thought of him loving another. He mushed for a moment, those beautiful eyes rolling before he hopped onto his knees._

_“Ya but I mean, I haven't dated anyone ever...maybe it's time to try. I mean...He's not ugly and hes really funny.” My heart skipped a beat as my fists clenched the fabric of my sheets. I didn't look at him as I told him he should focus on his own studies. He seemed to be convinced, and I was happy._

_He did end up going on a date with the guy, an annoying bleach blond asshole named Suigetsu. I didn't sleep that night and the next day, before I even spoke to Sasuke, I punched the blond in the jaw with all the force I could muster. I made sure to tell Sasuke that he had hit me first, knowing that he would believe me. They never dated again._

_Until the letters began and I realized, there was someone out there who was just as obsessed with Sasuke as I was. But I didn't know who was more dangerous._

 

“I don't know, Sasuke hasn't been getting better. He remembers who I am but only the present me...I doubt he remembers what we had or if he does, it's only bits and pieces.” I sighed, hopeless. He looked at me for several moments, an empathetic look on his face. “I asked how you have been...not how Sasuke is doing.”

I couldn't help the chuckle that slipped past my lip, “What else matters?”

 

_Nothing else mattered to me when that man began sending those letters to my Sasuke. The Sasuke I knew was slowly crumbling from the fear and the insanity. It wasn't long before he had to be pulled out of school. A sick thought hit me, finally...finally I had my opening. Sasuke was vulnerable, I assured him security and love, so we begun to date. And my dreams became reality. The love of my life was finally mine but there was still that shadow pinning after him.  
When Sasuke moved into my home for his safety, it was the best day of my life. I got to see him, every second of the day. Every moment. He was beautiful, we made love. I felt the tight heat I had dreamed off since the day I met him. I wanted him so bad, I wanted him forever. I needed him to never leave me. One night...I bore holes in several condoms. It wasn't long before my beautiful Sasuke was pregnant with my child. I had to pretend I didn't know, I had to pretend I was scared and confused. But, I was happy. He had my child. _

 

“Do you see no value in your existence?” He asked, seemingly shocked that those words would still leave my lips after the countless hours of therapy and group sessions. “What that man did...is nothing compared to what I have done. My selfishness...” I paused, collecting myself. “Sasuke is the only thing that matters. I need to repent for my behavior”

 

_Things got harder as time went on, Sasuke had to move back into his home. I was okay with that, he was with my child. I trusted that he would take good care of himself and our baby. Plus, I did not want to add any pressure to the family. I knew he was scared The stalker was becoming relentless. Things were never going to be the same after that faithful night._

 

“What happened to Sasuke was not your fault Naruto...you had no control over this situation.” Once again, I couldn't help but laugh. “You know...I found him holding a knife glass to his wrist. And I kept thinking that if I had just done something differently, if I had looked past my obsession and just loved him normally...I could have protected him.” I looked down at my clenched fist, trembling in disgust. “This would’ve never happened.”

Iruka looked down at his board with a sigh. “There's nothing you could have done...In my professional opinion, I can't have Sasuke living in your care regularly. He isn't healthy enough to return home yet and you aren't healthy enough to have him around.”

Another thirty minutes had passed before my session was done and I was on my way home. I had left Hinata in charge of looking after Sasuke while I was gone. She had remained in our lives throughout everything, I knew that seeing her best friend in such a state must have been awful but I was grateful to her. She was his best friend before it all, maybe even more than me. I hated her for that, I wanted to be his only confident.

 

_That school day, I had not picked Sasuke up as usual seeing as he had slept over at Hinata's house. Ever since his father moved him out of my house, he had to fluctuate visits to other houses in order to keep the stalker off his trail. But, I grew irritated. Fugaku never wanted him to be around me, we begun to become distant. Only speaking on the phone and a couple of hours between my classes. They were keeping me away from my Sasuke and my baby._

_His father thought the next best thing was Hinata. But, she was weak. So puny and unable to protect him from the dangers that lurked at every corner. That morning, I saw them together. They were laughing and a sheering rage bore into me. I stalked away maintaining my irritation, that was my Sasuke and my baby. Not hers. I wanted to snap her neck, but I kept myself composed and released my tension during practice after school._

_But, just as I was about to go, Sasuke stopped me. He yelled about me not prioritizing the baby and him. He slapped me. I wanted to hit him for questioning my love for them both. I was the reason that baby was here, I was the reason he existed. I held back my desire to slam him against the wall, rip him open and remind him who he belongs to. Who that baby belongs to._

 

 

Sasuke was easily taken by the blueness of my eyes. We all sat at the table, Hinata was staying for dinner. “Pretty...so pretty.” He said, his finger pressing against my eyelid. His mind was so frail and so unlike the strong boy I had known. He loved me. This Sasuke loved me, probably more than the other one did. Sometimes I found it hard to deal with that. I was afraid. I watched him carefully as he dug into the fried rice Hinata had prepared. His elegant hands moving gracefully as he scooped up the rice.

When dinner was done, we all sat together on the couch to watch a film until Sasuke curled up in my lap, fast asleep. Hinata suddenly turned off the TV and turned to me. “How long, Naruto?” She asked, seriously. Her eyes hard, judging me with every bat of her eyes. I ran my fingers through Sasuke's soft hair. “What do you mean?” I asked her, even though I knew what she was about to say.

“He told me, in looser terms, that you two are having sex again...”She trailed off, her eyes lowering to her clenched fists. I knew she would be against that. He was so vulnerable and confused, I wondered for a moment if he even knew what we did in the middle of the night.

She didn't understand. She didn't understand how long I had gone without his touch, without feeling the warmth of his body wrapped around me. She didn't love him like I did. Like I do. “He's mine, this Sasuke and the other Sasuke. No one should tell me what to do when it comes to him.” I scoffed at her, lifting the sleeping Sasuke but the set him down on the couch as I went to get myself a glass of cold water to sooth the rage building in my gut.

I listened to her from the kitchen. “He's practically a child in this state. He should stay with my parents and I.” She said, the old Hinata would have stuttered. Weak and unable to protect him. I stayed silent, my hand clutching the glass. “He needs people who aren't emotionally attached. You and I can't help him.”

A loud sound resounded in the kitchen and living area. I looked down at the glass shattered and embedded in my hand. The room was silent. I turned, facing wide-blown eyes. Sasuke had waken up as well, he stared at me in concern. My eyes remained glued on his. Only I could save him. Only I can be with him. “Hinata,” I called. “Get out.”

 

_I lost my baby that night, it was all my fault._

 


	7. The Book Of Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter is revealed as well as more of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make this clear, I wrote this story without an outline. Therefore, most of what I write is when I get inspired. But, unfortunately, the downfall of this is that I cannot write when I am not inspired. I'll do my best to update as much as I can after I return from my vacation.
> 
> Enjoy xox

The Book of Secrets

 

 

_“Get on the ground.” Madara smirked, the shiny gun glistening. Pointed and eager at Naruto, the love of my life. I trembled on the floor, begging. Praying. Pleading. Save me. Save me. Save me. Save us. Tired eyes watched as he crumbled onto his knees, his face pale. Our eyes met._

_“I-I'm sorry...”I begged him forgiveness, this was all my fault. “I'm so sorry...Naruto. For everything...” I sobbed and Madara snickered, grabbing me by my hair and throwing me on the ground near my blond lover. I yelped as my head connected with the ground, but the throbbing pain did not match what I felt between my legs. “Sit up, my beautiful angel.” He commanded in that sickening voice. When I remained unmoving, he grew angry. “Sit the fuck up before I fucking murder that son of a bitch!”_

_It took everything within me to sit up. The burning feeling of my ripped skin was enough to render me dizzy. My body leaned against Naruto's shaking torso, he was crying. My strong man...withered to tears by the demon that stood before me. He held a zip tie in my direction. I knew what was coming next. Dread washed over me. God didn't exist in this moment. Nothing existed but the torment and the evil. I shook my head, tears pouring from my eyes. “Ple-Please don't make me tie him up...pl-please don't hurt him!” I begged him, bowing to the floor at his feet._

_He knelled down, pulling my chin up with his free hand. “Oh my sweet, sweet angel. Always so caring...why don't you ever care for me? Do you know what he did to me?” He asked, shaking my head from side to side. “Of course you don't...this is all your fault. You shouldn't have let him take you. It hurt me to watch him penetrate your heavenly walls...” He paused, licking his lips and getting up to face Naruto._

_He smiled down at the helpless blond, raising his gun high up._

 

_“Watching you; moan.”_

 

_A strike was delivered, Naruto fell to the floor. Blood and mucus on the floor._

 

_“Mewl”_

 

_A kick delivered to his stomach._

 

_“Wither”_

 

_A foot, slamming down on Naruto's crotch. Earning a sharp cry that seemed to fill the whole room. Stop...Stop...Stop. I pleaded silently, watching. “So tie him the fuck up.” He released the pressure and walked back to where I laid. I pulled myself up. Grabbed the ties with trembling hands and tied Naruto's clenched fists together._

_“I love you...I love you so much Sasuke.” He whispered, tears in his eyes._

 

“I love you.” Naruto said. It was our first long weekend together, it was a special holiday so they let me spend more time with him. “You know that right?” I nodded. I always nodded and smiled. The cuts on my hands were burning, blue liquid seeping out of it. The thorns had returned. They switched my medications, I knew that. They told Naruto, they never tell me.

It was okay though, I wouldn't tell Naruto about the thorns. He set so many flowers on the table. So many pretty, pretty flowers. I didn't want to hurt him while he was trying so hard. But, every time he looked at me. All he saw was my hand. He thinks I wanted this.

Yet, we eat in silence. He never mentioned the glass in my hand again.

We sat down to watch a movie together after dinner, the passion between us was suffocating. He kissed me. I kissed back, moaning as our mouths moved sensually. His hands found their way to the nape of my neck, sliding down to my collarbones and down my shoulders. He caressed my arms, bringing my hands to his face. “Tell me...tell me you remember me.” He pleaded, desperation in his voice.

Our lips met once more, his tongue sneaked it's way past my lips and down my throat, exploring the ridges and crevices of my mouth. I moaned, as his hands slid back up to my hardened nipples.

“Tell me...” He whispered, diving down to suckle on the tender skin of my neck. “I remember...” I moaned as sucked a particularly strong hickey on my neck. “your lips...kissing me all over. Over and over and over again. You never stopped...kissing me.” Flashes of him with those lively blue eyes, those eyes were dull now. But, I remember. I remember. I remember what he wants me to remember. His lips trailed down my neck to my nipples, he sucked each one tenderly. Only letting go when they were throbbing. I moaned, because it made him oh-so-happy. Because, it made his eyes sparkle. Because I love him.

He pulled his pants along with his underwear down, his hard cock bobbing out from behind the fabric. I remember the pleasure. The pain. The anger and anguish. But, why was I so sad? I don't remember that. He used to be happy.“Please...I need to feel you again.” I moved onto my knees, resting on the hard floor. I held him with trembling hands, thorns wrapping around my head pulling me onto his cock.

Blue eyes filled with tears and fear flashed, I pulled away quickly. Falling to the floor, he looked at me in surprise. “I remember you crying. So many tears and so much pain. Why?”

 

_“I'm sorry, please! NO MORE!” I cried out as he pulled me against his body. Naruto's eyes were overflowing with tears. His arms straining against his restraints._

 

He never responded to my question, pushing me onto the floor; he slid a finger within me, preparing me for his love. I shut my eyes tightly, tears prickly my eyes as his finger curled against that spot that made the flowers around my body burn with pleasure.

His skin felt like petals against my own as he slid into me, his sweat dripped over me like morning dew. He held me close and looked at me the whole time, it was like looking into the blue sky. He loved into me, whispering to me that he was marking me where I'd never forget. A memory that I could not escape by shoving it into the cage buried deep into the back of my mind. The cage covered with claw marks of an animal desperate to escape.

“You won't ever leave me right?” He panted, finishing deep inside me. Flushing my insides with the hot, hot white cream. I sighed in relief and nodded, I'd never leave Naruto. The man who was everything to me. He smiled and brought us to our bedroom, laying me down onto the futon before heading into the shower.

I sat up and sighed happily. I felt so nice, so nice. Oh so nice. I put on Naruto's shirt, it felt so soft. I wondered if he always was this soft. I reached for his tie which laid haphazardly on the floor under his desk. I just wanted to pretend to be him. If only for a second. Let me be free. Let me be sane.

When I looked up, the pale image of myself stood before me. He was beautiful standing in front of me wearing the same uniform Naruto had worn for so long.

Yet, my hand bumped against the edge of a book.

“A journal?” I whispered to myself in question. I opened the first page. There were drawings, and names written a thousand times. Naruto's name was always scribbled the most, a name called Boruto was scribbled the darkest and covered in wet marks. I flipped and flipped, confused at the contents. Until a pretty letter fell out.

 

I ripped it open, excited. Maybe it was a love letter. I blushed as I opened it, the ghost of Sasuke standing behind me. Peering over my shoulder as we read the letter together.

 

_** Dear Sasuke, ** _

 

_** I write this fearing that everything I know will soon go away. It has grown harder and harder to cope with the pain of my memories. I now know why we pushed ourselves so far back into our mind that we would no longer feel the sting of loss. But, I've tasted it. A couple of days ago, I lost Naruto. Or, he lost me. Maybe it's a good thing, he never wanted to help me remember. I hated him for that. But, I loved him for it too. It hurts to be confused and afraid for so long. But I'm no longer afraid, our lives have accumulated to this. The information you will read in this letter might be unsettling. But, know that we deserve justice. Revenge. Retribution for the pain we've suffered.  ** _

 

The sound of the shower stopped and I quickly shoved the letter and the book under my side of the futon. Naruto would be upset. I know he would.

I stood in the middle of the room, trembling in his tee-shirt. He walked out of the shower, a white towel hanging low on his waist. Blue eyes snapped up to look at me strangely.

“Why are you standing there?” He asked, pushing past me to grab some boxers form the dresser beside our bed. I played with the cuffs of the shirt, growing more and more nervous as he got nearer to the bed. I remained silent.

“Are you going to answer me?” He asked as he sat on the bed, I shook my head violently and took a couple steps back until I stormed into the bathroom. Falling to my knees, I clutched my head within my hands. 

The anxiety blooming within my chest, I breathed in deeply. Naruto cannot see it. Naruto cannot see it. He cannot see it. Those words felt foreign as they pounded against my skull.

My head shot up as I heard the sound of a key penetrating the lock and the door being opened. Naruto appeared at the door frame looking concerned. As usual. Always concerned. Tears sprung in my eyes at the thought of having to hide something from him. But the book of secrets was something I had to keep from him. 

 

_“Keep him quiet for me.” He ordered me, gun pointed at Naruto who was sobbing loudly. I quickly knew that if I didn't act, Naruto would be killed right before my eyes. I rustled over to him quickly, putting my trembling hands over his wet mouth. “Pl-Please...shhh.” I tried but he wouldn't stop crying, pain evident in his cries. His head was bleeding and severely bruised._

_His wrist were black and blue from the strain of trying to get out of the ziptie. He looked miserable, so did I. After multiple attempts at coaxing him to be silent, I failed to notice Madara rustling around behind me. When I finally looked back, I felt disgusted as he begun to pull out the camera's he had put around the living room. “You – you were watching me...” I mumbled in disbelief. He looked back me with a smirk._

_“I've been watching you ever since you came out of that bitch's tummy. You were always so angelic, when I first met you...I instantly fell in love. You were so small. So beautiful.” He licked his lips and I shivered. Every inch of my mind wracking my brain for any possible semblance of someone even remotely close to this man in my life. He was my uncle, yet this was the first time we've met that I know of. I shook my head, there was no time to contemplate. I had to find a way to save my mom and Naruto._

_As the thought of her crossed my mind, my eyes trained towards her prone body. I immediately regretted that decision as the horror of watching blood pool out of my beloved mother's head as she laid there unmoving. The only comfort was the slight sign of hollow breathing. I begun hyperventilating. The world was spinning but I had to gain control. Every nerve in my body was itching to survive this psychopath._

_“However...your father found out about how I felt and made it impossible for us to reunite. I was lucky to catch him tonight at the police station.” He smirked and my face went slack. A buzzing sound ringing in my ears as dread washed over me. I shook my head, backing up as he moved forward. I could feel a warm liquid pooling under me, I assumed it was blood from...but I had no time to think about that. The dreadful feeling was enough to paralyze me._

_“You should have seen his face,” He said, his sickening voice bouncing in my brain. “You should have seen the perfect little hole I made between his eyes.”_

 

 

On the car ride back to the hospital, I held the book of secrets under my coat. Naruto could never see the letter within it.

 

 

_**The one rule I demand you follow, as I'm hoping you are coherent again, is that you never tell Naruto about this letter. It'll be our secret. Do it for us and our son. Revenge is near.**_

 

 


End file.
